Esposados
by Tara esta es mi vida
Summary: - MIRA LO QUE HICISTE- chillo eufórica- ¿Qué hice? –Susurro desinteresado- Nos esposaste –gruño mirando su muñeca- no en esta época –trago saliva nervioso- de celo
1. Chapter 1

Hola pues soy nueva bueno en realidad no porque ya sabía sobre este foro, pues este fic lo tengo escrito hace mucho pero no terminado, emm psss espero que les guste mi idea que creo mi cerebro y trátenme bien :D

_Hola pues soy nueva bueno en realidad no porque ya sabía sobre este foro, pues este fic lo tengo escrito hace mucho pero no terminado, emm psss espero que les guste mi idea que creo mi cerebro y trátenme bien :D_

**Sumary : - MIRA LO QUE HICISTE- chillo eufórica- ¿Qué hice? –Susurro desinteresado- Nos esposaste –gruño mirando su muñeca- no en esta época –trago saliva nervioso-**

"**Esposados"**

_**Capitulo 1 : Click**_

Era un hermoso día en el sengoku, nuestros amigos habían parado para buscar agua y descansar unos momentos de la búsqueda del demonio naraku

-inuyasha ya te dije busca algo de ramen en mi mochila yo estoy ocupada –dijo kagome introduciendo una botella al rió-

-keh!! –emitió levantando la mochila amarilla, metió sus manos curiosas- que es esto? –gruño sacando un brasier rosado, se sonrojo al recordar cuando kagome se mojaba y se translucía su ropa, trago saliva al pensar en que le haría kagome si sabia que estaba con su brasier, rápidamente lo metió a la mochila, revolvió todas las cosas- no hay ramen-susurro en un sollozo, rebusco de nuevo y saco dos círculos de metal- que es esto-dijo moviendo sus orejas graciosamente, llevo el objeto a su nariz, olía mucho a kagome, parecían brazaletes pensó curioso puso un aro en su muñeca pero esta se cerro

-que mier….-gruño agitando su mano-

-encontraste el…-kagome callo al instante- LAS ESPOSAS!!

-esposas? .-pregunto moviendo su oreja derecha-

-si….seguro que sota las metió –suspiro kagome revisando su mochila- buscare la llave

-para que –dijo mirando el metal que envolvía su muñeca-

-para sacártela de la muñeca ya que tu lo cerraste –rugió sacando botellas-

-no es cierto solo hice esto –dijo tomado el otro aro metálico y envolviéndolo en la muñeca de kagome-

-inu….-una venita apareció en su cien- MIRA LO QUE HICISTE IDIOTA!!

-solo saca la puta llave y abre la cosa!! –Rugió a la defensiva-

Kagome le saco la lengua y comenzó a buscar la llave, inuyasha incomodo se acerco mas a ella por causa de las esposas, aspiro sin darse cuenta el aroma a jazmines que ella desprendía

-no puede ser…-susurro kagome con horror-

-que pasa –dijo inuyasha entrecerrando sus ojos-

-no esta la llave!! –chillo llorando-

-vamos a buscarla a tu casa –se encogió de hombros despreocupado, por el se quedaba así toda la vida-

-TODO ES TU CULPA!! –chillo levantándose y arrastrando la muñeca de inuyasha-

-keh!! Tu traes esas cosas raras!! –gruño tratando de entrelazar sus brazos pero la muñeca derecha de kagome se lo impedía-

-y tu eres el intruso que las toma!!-

-supuse que algo así pasaría en mis sueños pero no a ustedes sino a mi y a sanguito –dijo miroku acercándose a sango-

-aléjate pervertido –gruño la chica poniendo su boomerang entre ellos- kagome que es eso?

-son esposas –explico dejando de reprochar a inuyasha- lo usa la gente para mantener quieto a alguien malo

-y te las pusieron a ti –carcajeo inuyasha-

-abajo!! –chillo furiosa, pero ella cayo encima de inuyasha siendo arrastrada por las esposas, se sonrojo al ver su mirada dorada puesta en ella, se levanto rápidamente sentándose a su lado muy cerca para su gusto-

-jah!! Sufrirás conmigo por esa maldita palabra –dijo burlón-

-no por mucho –sonrió inocentemente- iremos a mi época por la llave

Inuyasha hizo un mueca y se levantando arrastrando a kagome quien quedo colgando en su brazo

-bruto –gimió sobando su muñeca-

-vamos por la llave –dijo autoritario subiendo a kagome en un movimiento a su espalda-

-si…-asintió entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de inuyasha-

-eso es incomodo –dijo el hanyou con su brazo por encima del hombro- pon tu brazo donde esta el mió!!

-pero si el tuyo esta por abajo!! –Rugió esta buscando una pose cómoda-

-pues tengo que correr!! –gruño jalando la muñeca de ella-

-no corres con las manos!! –devolvió jalando la muñeca de el-

-pero con ella me equilibro!! –grito furioso dejando a kagome como un saco de papas en su hombro-

-pero así estoy incomoda!! –chillo bajando hasta entrelazar sus piernas en la cintura de inuyasha-

-deja de pegarte a mi con tus muslos!! –rugió tomando sus jalando su muñeca-

-esto no terminara nunca –dijo shippo con una gotita en su frente viendo todas las poses que hacían-

-chicos –dijo sango llamando su atención-

-que –dijeron ambos completamente enredados sin descifrar donde quedaba uno y otro-

-tomen a kirara –dijo dejando a la gatita en el suelo-

-keh!! -Dijo inuyasha dejando a kagome caer al suelo pero por esto el igual cayo a su lado jalado por la esposa-

-gracias sango –sonrió kagome subiendo junto a inuyasha a la gata ya transformada-

-no hay porque –suspiro cansada- cuídense

-tu también!! –grito kagome alzando su mano con la de inuyasha ya que estaban esposados-

-DEJA DE ALZAR LA MALDITA MANO!! –se escucho el rugido de inuyasha en los cielos-

-DEJA DE MOLESTAR!! –se escucho la voz de kagome-

-no sobrevivirán –dijeron shippo y miroku negando con la cabeza-

O.o

-madre!! –chillo kagome abriendo la puerta de la casa arrastrando a inuyasha-

-me arrancaras la muñeca idiota –gruño inuyasha jalándola a ella-

-ay deja de quejarte tu eres un hanyou y yo una humana tienes piel mas fuerte en cambio la mía es tan sensible que se desgarraría –dijo kagome parpadeando sonriente-

-keh!! –emitió volteando su rostro-

-que raro –dijo corriendo nuevamente a la cocina arrastrando a inuyasha por el suelo- no están –susurro tomando una nota de la nevera-

_Kagome:_

_Fuimos a la casa de tu tía ya que esta enferma, se que se te ha perdido la llave de las esposas ya que sota fue quien la desapareció no te preocupes que mande a sacar una copia, se tardara algunos días pero como estas frecuentemente en sengoku a penas llegues a casa la llave estará lista, cuídate mucho hija llegaremos en poco días te quiere tu madre sota y abuelo_

-sabia que fue sota –dijo dejando la nota en un mesón-

-¿y la llave? –pregunto inuyasha levantándose del suelo-

-no esta –dijo kagome en un bufido-

-QUE?! –rugió desorbitado- COMO MIERDA PELIARE CONTIGO COLGANDO DE MI BRAZO

-crees que en mi preparatoria encontraran normal que tu estés pegado a mi!! –grito eufórica-

-bah…mejor volvamos –dijo caminando a la salida casi haciendo volar a kagome-

-que eres bruto –dijo caminando a pasos torpes con inuyasha-

-cállate –rugió abriendo el pozo- ven…-dijo jalándola y dejando su rostro pegado en su pecho-

-para…para mi es mas cómodo así –tartamudeo sonriendo de medio lado, tomo su cintura firmemente y salto en su interior, sintió como kagome rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, era tan……inocente, pero no podían estar juntos por mucho tiempo no en esa semana pensó frustrado viendo como la luz azul se esfumaba pisando tierra firme-

-gracias inuyasha –susurro kagome tratado de deshacer el abrazo pero inuyasha la retuvo-

-hay que Salir –dijo sonriendo, kagome trago saliva y hundió su rostro en el pecho de el, eran tan calido y su aroma era delicioso-

Inuyasha salto y a penas sus pies tocaron el césped dejo de aprisionar a kagome contra el, debía admitirlo estar así de cerca con ella lo ponía nervioso, era una corriente eléctrica que lo recorría y le erizaba la piel.

-que haremos ahora –bufo mirando las esposas- inuyasha….

-Uhmp…-dijo el abriendo un ojo-

-quiero ir al baño -dijo con voz de niña chiquita-

Era broma ¿Verdad?

_Continuara…._

Plop!! ¿Cómo van a ir al baño? xD


	2. Chapter 2

Otra vez aquí yo con mi fic que creo mi loca cabecita, espero que les guste y eso

_Otra vez aquí yo con mi fic que creo mi loca cabecita, espero que les guste y eso._

_**Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son creados por la fabulosa rumiko takahashi, hago este fic sin animo de lucro, no tengo idea que es animo de lucro pero lo pongo igual porque lo vi en un capitulo**_

"Esposados"

**Capitulo 2 : Comenzando A Hervir**

-QUE MIERDA TOQUE!! –dijo alterado jalando su mano del interior de los arbustos-

-fue una hoja mojada inuyasha –gruño kagome fastidiada- créeme que tener tu mano cerca de mi…..de mi….DE MI no me deja concentrarme

-QUE ES ESO –chillo como mujer asqueada-

-Inuyasha…-susurro kagome asomando su cabeza sobre los arbustos- estoy en medio de un bosque que gotea por todas parte por causa de la lluvia, tu tienes tu mano metida en medio de un arbusto empapado QUE CREES QUE TOCASTE!! –Rugió sin paciencia-

-kagome –dijo burlón- TENGO MI MANO CERCA DE UNA CHICA QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE ORINAR ¿Qué mierda quieres que piense?! –gruño fastidiado-

-déjame concentrarme!! –Chillo volviendo a su labor-

-solo empuja y ya!! –Gruño mirando al cielo-

-es que me da vergüenza –dijo en un susurro suplicante- inuyasha….

-que –dijo volteando a los arbustos donde kagome asomo la cabeza-

-haz conmigo –suplico sonrojada-

-QUE!! –grito sorprendido-

-SI NO HAGO TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ 50 AÑOS!! –grito con mirada amenazante-

-hace sola!! –

-no puedo!!-

-porque?!-

-porque me da vergüenza!! –Sollozo en un puchero-

-eres fastidiosa –gruño- voltéate

Asintió escondiéndose nuevamente en los arbustos, hicieron miles de poses complicadas pero finalmente fueron al baño con éxito

-ya es tarde –dijo inuyasha en un susurro-

-si….-asintió kagome caminando junto a el- ¿Qué haremos con naraku?

-seguiremos buscándolo –suspiro rascándose la nuca llevando la mano de kagome con la de el- ¿me ayudas?

Kagome carcajeo divertida y comenzó a rascar junto a el –pero como pelearas?-

-será mas fácil, te tendré a mi lado, será mas fácil protegerte –dijo despreocupado-

-uhm….-emitió no muy convencida-

-además la llave estará lista en algunos días –dijo inuyasha- partiremos mañana

-aja –asintió sonriendo-

-CHICOS!! –Escucharon la voz animada de sango, levantaron sus cabeza viéndola correr hacia ellos- ¿Cómo les fue?

-la idiota perdió la llave –dijo burlón-

-y el idiota cerro las esposas –devolvió a la defensiva-

-será una larga semana –suspiro sango-

O.o

-DEJAME COMER!! –Chillo jalando de su muñeca que tenia una cuchara con solo un poco de sopa-

-Yo también tengo hambre!! –Gruño el hanyou jalando de su mano para comer un trozo de pan-

-entonces come con la izquierda!! –chillo jalando nuevamente-

-NO PUEDO!! –Rugió acercando su boca al pan-

-PUES YO TAMPOCO -Gruño kagome alejando el pan de la boca hambrienta de inuyasha-

Miroku tomaba de su sopa con los ojos cerrados, shippo tenía una gota en su cabeza, sango comía con fiereza haciendo crecer más y más una venita en su frente

-MIERDA ME CORTARE LA MUÑECA!! –rugió inuyasha apuntando sus garras a la muñeca atormentada-

-no….No come tu no hay problema –susurro kagome viendo a inuyasha furioso, ella no quería ser insoportable-

-que? –arqueo una ceja moviendo su oreja izquierda, maldición- co…come tu

-pero si yo te dije que comieras tú-

-Pero ahora quiero que comas tú-

-MOUU!! ERES INTENDIBLE!! –Gruño kagome frunciendo el ceño-

-TU…

-YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!! –Interrumpió sango levantándose bruscamente alertando a los dos- ahora se Irán en busca de alguien QUE LES SAQUE LA PUTA ESPOSA!! - -rugió sango levantándolos a los dos con una fuerza increíble-

-pero…. –protesto kagome-

-TIENES UNA QUEJA?! –Gruño amenazante-

-no –respondió rápidamente-

-FUERA!! –Rugió empujándolos al bosque-

-sango no crees que te pasaste? –dijo miroku acercándose a ella quien sonreía triunfal-

-no además les servirá en su relación –rió traviesa- inuyasha en un día mas estará en celo-

-que estará en celo? –tartamudeo sorprendido-

-siempre supe que era un perrito –dijo shippo-

O.o

-Maldita sango –gruño pateando una piedra-

-No maldigas a sango inuyasha –susurro la chica mirando los árboles-

-¿Quién mierda se cree para echarnos? –Rugió con voz ronca jalando a kagome con la muñeca haciéndola chocar contra su pecho- lo siento…-murmuro apenado con un toque carmesí en sus mejillas-

-no hay problema –dijo kagome pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura masculina de inuyasha, le daba miedo el bosque de noche-

Inuyasha se aclaro la garganta, sintió su sangre hervir y su corazón bombear con fuerza, comenzó a sentir calor y los labios le comenzaron a arder, sintió que kagome se acurrucaba mas hacia a el sintiendo su calido aliento traspasar su ropa

-inuyasha –susurro kagome con voz calida y casi placentera-

-s…si? –Trago saliva-

-tienes algo en tu pantalón –dijo alejándose un poco de el, apuntando un pequeño bulto en su parte intima-

Inuyasha miro abajo viendo un poco erección que tenia, era por la maldita época, miro a kagome quien se estaba sonrojando de a poco, al parecer ya sabia que era, suspiro resignado si no se separaba de ella la haría suya, pero el la amaba, hace mucho lo sabia pero no quería tomarla así.

-nos sacaremos las esposas –afirmo ronco, levantando la muñeca de kagome-

-NO LAS ROMPERAS!! –chillo con horror viendo que apuntaba sus garras al duro metal, olvidando por completo la erección de inuyasha-

-Y COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE LO HAGA!! –rugio moviendo las cadenas-

-con delicadeza buscando a algún cerrajero –afirmo kagome levantando su dedo-

-cerrajero? –Pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-es alguien que sabe mucho de estas cosas, y espero que existan en esta época –dijo con angustia-

-keh! –emitió cruzando sus brazos, llevando la muñeca de kagome con el-

-inu….

-QUIEN SE ATREVE A DESPERTARME!! –se escucho un rugido entre los árboles-

Inuyasha puso su mano izquierda en la empuñadura de su espada, sonrió malvadamente

-El mismo que te matara –gruño esperando la aparición del mounstuo-

-inuyasha no podrás pelear –dijo kagome acercándose a el-

-si podré, y también te protegeré –afirmo sonriéndole-

Se escucho un estruendo, viendo frente a sus ojos como los árboles caían al suelo dejando ver a un ogro, inuyasha saco a colmillo de acero poniéndose a la defensiva

-kagome, sígueme –susurro situándola tras el-

-Que linda mujer, Serás mía!! –rugió levantando su puño y dirigiéndolo de inuyasha-

-ELLA ES MIA!! –Dijo en un rugido celoso, kagome se sorprendió sonrojada, inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y salto esquivando el puño-

-No veo que tenga una marca!! –gruño el ogro burlón-

-Pronto la tendrá!! –rugió nuevamente sin pensar en lo que decía-

-marca? –Pregunto kagome confundida, antes de ser arrastrada por inuyasha quien esquivaba otro ataque-

-VIENTO CORTANTE!! –grito agitando su espada, el monstruo grito siendo cubrido por una luz cegadora, el ogro exploto, inuyasha rápidamente tiro a kagome al suelo cubriéndola con su cuerpo-

-¿estas bien? –susurro inuyasha abriendo sus ojos, quedando sin aliento, kagome tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas exquisitamente, su cabello azabache estaba alborotado en la tierra, su polera estaba un poco subida dejando ver su ombligo, trago saliva sintiendo calor-

-si…-susurro avergonzada-

-kagome….-gimió sin aguantar mas, acerco sus labios a los entreabiertos de kagome, se los relamió en forma incisiva, kagome sintió mariposas en su estomago y su piel se erizo, sus labios temblaron sintiéndolos arder, inuyasha los rozo suavemente y bajo al cuello sorprendiendo a kagome, lamió saboreando su tersa piel sacándole un suspiro de placer, llevo sus manos a la cintura afirmándose con sus rodillas para no aplastarla, rozo sus labios con el cuello de ella para luego besarlo dejando una marca húmeda y caliente, kagome gimió entreabriendo sus ojos.

-inuyasha…-susurro suplicante-

-kagome….-respondió apretando sus caderas contra su miembro erecto-

Kagome se alarmo escapando de su cárcel, comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire sintiendo su corazón bombear con fuerza, trago con fuerza viendo a inuyasha un poco alejado de ella por causa de las esposas, respirando agitado mirándola con sus ojos dorados opacos pero a la vez brillosos, se sonrojo al recordar el miembro de inuyasha palpitar contra su intimidad

-yo…..-no sabia que decir ¿Qué debía decir? Oye kagome sabes estoy en celo y una parte mía quiere hacerte el amor con locura-

-inuyasha….-

-Oh lo siento tanto pero vi todo –

Giraron sus cabezas, viendo a una mujer muy hermosa, vestida con un kimono rojo con flores, tenía una sonrisa amable y su cabello era largo y castaño

-eres inuyasha taisho ¿verdad? –Pregunto la mujer haciendo fruncir el ceño a inuyasha-

-si….-asintió levantando a kagome con cuidado-

-soy Kyoto mayoko la esposa de tu tío yuraka mayoko –dijo sonriendo-

No era cierto, pensó kagome, y ella había visto todo

Continuara…..

_Que pobre capitulo, aunque igual me costo hacerlo, malditos putos pobres me dan ganar de darles una patada en los testículos, hoy tuve examen de matemática y me fue como un golpe en la cara, ni siquiera le copie a alguien porque los retardados tampoco estudiaron me gustaría tener la vida de kagome, un hombre delicioso a su lado y una vida en una época donde no existen los cuadernos ni prepas, pero no a todos los inventa rumiko takahashi nos vemoos en el prox cap, Gracias por los comentarios!!_

"_Si Estudiar Es Un Camino Copiar Es Un atajo"_

Ese es mi lema!

**Dejen review Click En Go!**


End file.
